hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurokane Episode 1
Episode 1- The new knuckleheaded ninja "Definitely" In the Village Hidden in the Leaves a man with uncombed green hair with orange tips 2 short bangs stands on top of the Hokage's office holding a baby wrapped in a blanket. This little baby has hair just like his father only the baby's hair is all green. The man stands with the wind blowing the long flame designed trench coat styled jacket he is wearing. This man is the son of Naruto the hero of Konoha. (Leaf Village.) His name is Kurocane. There is an Explosion. Kurocane: (He looks over in the direction of the explosion.) What the heck was that?! (He sees what looks to be a red aura rising from above the trees. His eyes open wide as he starts to realize what that means.) {That red aura could only mean 1 thing.} (There is a bigger explosion. This one knocks him off of the roof.) Woah! (He does a backflip and lands on his feet on the ground while holding the baby. He looks down at the infant to make sure that he is okay.) You've got to be kidding me! Why now? The seal on that power was supposed to last for at least another 2 years. This is not what I was expecting. I just wanted to bring the baby out to get some fresh air. (He looks to the left and sees a dome of energy headed his way. Having no time to get back to the safety of his house he places his son down on the ground and opens up a scroll. He places the scroll near the head of the baby and then starts doing ninja hand seals.) Dog, Rat, Snake, then clap hands together. Secrete Ninja Art: Vanishing Spirit! (The area around the baby lights up blue.) Kurocane: I know that energy belongs to dad. (He takes a knee near the baby and looks at him. The baby is crying.) I'm sorry that things have to turn out this way! You and I have to seperate. I'll be sending you far away. It is not safe in this village. (He looks at the energy dome.) The 9 tailed fox is back. (He smiles and looks at his son as he sweeps the baby's head with his hand lovingly. The energy field is close now.) Calm down son. Hush little baby dont you cry daddy's got something to say before you go goodbye. Green haired baby: (He stops crying seemingly to listen to his father.) Kurocane: You will return here. I just know it. One day you will know the truth about your heritage but for now... Good bye my son. (He stands up and jumps toward the energy field while proforming hand seals.) Pig, Bird. Wind Style: Golden Tearing Wind! (A gloden ball of spiraling energy surrounds his body as he enters the dome of the energy. He places his hands in the dog hand seal.) Wind Rush! (The ball of energy expands and destroys the energy dome. Up ahead towards the center of the village he can see Naruto.) Father... Naruto: (His body is covered by a bubbling red aura that is shapped like a fox. This is the 9 tails cloak. An energy form and sheild that the ancient spirit Kyuubi places over Naruto's body when it takes over. He is on all fours.) Kurocane: Dad! It's me! Naruto: (He looks at Kurocane while growling.) Kurocane: Can you hear me?! (A female ninja not too far from Naruto yells to Kurocane.) Female Ninja: Hokage-Sama! Naruto-Sama has been taken over. He isnt himself! I don't think that there is a way to snap him out of it! Kurocane: Never say that to me! (Close up of his eyes.) "Where's there's a will I'll make a way!" Naruto: Rah! (He swings his arm and sends a powerful surge of chakra headed Kurocane's way.) Kurocane: (He blocks his face doing the snake hand seal as the chakra hits him cutting his stomach a bit. The damage was reduced because he had a chakra shield around him.) Dad I'm going to have to fight you if you dont stop this! Naruto: (He glares at Kurocane and holds his hand out to the side.) Kurocane: (He looks shocked.) {I know that pose.) {He's not going to use that move right here in the middle of the village is he?!} Naruto: (A blue spiraling ball starts to form in Naruto's hand.) Kurocane: Crap the Rasengan! (He looks over at the female ninja.) {If he uses the Rasengan now that woman will get caught in the blast! In fact powered up the way it is when he uses it every body in the village could be killed instantly!) (He sweats a little.) {I dont want to but I guess I'll have to use THAT jutsu.} Rabbit, Bird, Ox, Rabbit, Pig, Snake, Semi tiger. Kinjutsu: Double soul twin tearing seal!! (A bright light emits from his body and the girl gets knocked into a tree pretty far away.) Sorry about this dad!! (There is a flash of light.) Baby: (These words ring in the babies head.) If you remember nothing else about me remember this much. I love you...Kurokane! (http://www.youtube.com/user/extremeryu?blend=2&ob=5#p/u/32/1-za7Gx5_aY) The baby stops crying and yawns. The screen goes black as it closes in on the inside of the mouth of the baby. As it zooms out a boy with uncombed green hair with 2 long spiky strips of hair hanging over his shoulders is yawning. The baby Kurokane has grown up. He now lives in Philadelphia on his own. He sits up rubbing his eyes.) Kurokane: (He yawns and stands up. He walks down stairs in a drowsy way. He walks into the kitchen with his eyes barely open. The still half way sleep 14 year old opens his refrigerator. He pulls out what is left of last nights philly cheese steak, his favorite food. He starts smacking his lips and walks over to the microwave and puts the steak in the mircowave.) Well I think it's time to get this day started. "Definitly." (Kurokane is a boy who is full of energy. As soon as he is fully awake he takes the day by storm. He jogs back upstairs and does his morning rituals and comes out feeling refreshed. He puts on his greenish blue jeans and throws on a white shirt that has the words def jam on it. He looks at the red spirial on the side of his shirt.) What the heck is that about? The logo of the def jam company isnt a spiral. Those butt munches put a false logo in my shirt! (He is confused about the spiral but chooses to wear his red wrist bands that have the small spirial on them to match his shirt. Lastly he places on his shoes which are white with 2 red stripes on them. He grins.) Alright, time to get something to eat! (He zooms down stairs into the kitchen and gets his cheese steak from the microwave. He ravages that steak! After finishing he rubs his stomach which is still growling.) I'm still hungry! (He says is a grouchy tone. His head turns quicky to one of the kitchen cabinets as he goes over to get some cereal. He pours himself a bit of Lucky Charms. He goes and grabs the milk out of the refrigerator and tries to pour some in his bowl but only a couple drips came out. He stands there kinda ticked as his stomach growls louder.) Damn it I gotta go get some milk! (He leaves his house locking his door. while walking down the street he hears a scream. The scream sounds like it came from a woman.) Huh?! Someone's in trouble! (He looks to the left and to the right. From his right he can see the silhouette of a woman getting attacked by a man in a alley way. He starts running towards where he saw the shadows.) ???: (A man steps out of the shadows. This man has white skin, long black hair and is wearing a beige oufit with a giant purple bow wrapped around his waist. He speaks in a soft and almost creepy tone.) It's you. Kurokane: What?! Where is the woman?! Orochimaru: Mmmm...Ah if it isn't the grandson of the 9 tailed jynchuriki! Fancy meeting you here. Kurokane: What's going on here?! Orochimaru: (He smirks.) Kurokane: (He takes a good look at Orochimaru.) What's up with your skin dude?! Orochimaru: (He licks his lips.) I'm sure the power you posses is very potent. Kurokane: You creep me out, and I don't know what's the deal here but i'm not stickin around to find out! I'm going home! (He turns around and start trying to run.) Orochimaru: I'm sorry little 9 tails, but you are not going home alive. Kurokane: Not getting home?! (He turns around and points out of the alley way.) My house is over there! (He starts running.) Orochimaru: (He opens his mouth and his touge comes out extenting to the length of an extension cord. It wraps around Kurokane's ankle.) Kurokane: (He gets tripped.) wah! (He falls and looks down and look at his ankle.) This is freaky! Orochimaru: I may not have been able to complete my goals previously.... Kurokane: (He stands up.) Orochimaru: Tiger (He looks into Kurokane's eyes and his eyes glow gold. There is a overshadowing of Orochimaru's body and the look on Kurokane's face goes directly to terrified.) Kurokane: (He looks scared to death and is having a hard time catching his breath.) Orochimaru: (He used a petrification jutsu to keep Kurokane still.) But now your mine! (His neck stretches to an unbelievable length. He tries to bite Kurokane on his neck. Right before he gets the chance he senses a disturbance right outside of the alley.) Looks like soon we will be having company. (His neck goes back to normal.) I will meet you again sometime 9 tails. (He slowly starts to disappear.) Kurokane: (He is breathing hard.) Huh? Outside of the alley the legs of a girl walking wearing sandles is shown. Kuro comes from the alley holding the side of his head. Kurokane: (He groan.) Okay I'm just going to go to the store and get the cereal and hurry back into the house "defnitely". (He bumps into someone.) Blue haired girl: (She falls after being bumped.) Ow. Kurokane: (He stumbles back.) Hey why don't ya watch where you're going you- (He looks up and sees the girl then smiles.) beautiful blue blessing. (He is smitten immediately.) Blue haired girl: (The girl wears a blue version of the outfit that Sakura Haruno wore while she was 12 years old. Their is a pink and white yin-yang sign in the center of her kimono.) No why dont you watch where you're going shrimp! (She stands up giving Kuro an earfull. She takes a look at the green hair teen and her eyes open wide.) Hey you're...(She takes off the book bag that she is wearing and rushes through it. From the bag she pulls a picture of Baby Kurokane. She looks at the picture then looks at Kuro then back at the picture then back at Kuro.) You're Kurokane Uzumaki! Kurokane: (He looks shocked.) {How does she know that?! This has been the strangest day ever!} Who are you? Blue haired girl: My name is Mayabi Haruno Uchiha. I was sent here to America to pick you up and bring you to Japan. Kurokane: Japan? Look I'm done with all this crap today! (He goes to walk past her.) Mayabi: What do you mean? Did something else happen today? Kurokane: Yeah I ran into some dude with pale white skin. (He folds his arms and lifts an eyebrow.) But with the way he sounded maybe it was a deep voiced chick. Mayabi: Did he have long black hair? Kurokane: Yeah, and his tongue could extend. I mean I'm not sure how that's even possible but it did. He did something strange. He used some kind of magic trick on me or something I could'nt move. Mayabi: {The petrification jutsu.} Orochimaru.... Kurokane: Orochimaru? Who the heck is that? Mayabi: Orochimaru is a extremely strong ninja. Kurokane: (He cracks a smile and then burst out laughing.) A ninja?! Ha ha ha! You expect me to believe that guy was really a ninja? Mayabi: It's true. Kurokane: (He looks annoyed.) This is a load of junk. I'm getting out of here! Mayabi: But it's true seriously. Kurokane: (He walks past her.) Mayabi: (She closes her eyes.) You feel alone don't you? Kurokane: (He stops.) Mayabi: You've always wondered about your past. I know you have. Kurokane: (His back is still turned to her.) ...... Mayabi: Have you ever wondered where your family lives? Kurokane: (He starts walking again. He is trying to ignore her.) Mayabi: (She walks up behind him and places her hand on his shoulder.) I know this because I was sent here to get you. Kurokane: (He turns around and looks at her.) You know about the guy that attacked me, you know where I live, and you apparently know about my past, why should I trust you?! For all I know you could be the evil ninja! Mayabi: Your right in the fact that I'm a ninja. Kurokane: Yeah and I've watched enough movies to know that ninja can't be trusted. Mayabi: Dont be so thick headed! Kurokane: Hey dont tell me what to do! Mayabi: Look you little squirt, I was sent here to come get you. To show you where your family lives. If you think that I'll be taking this mess from you you're sadly mistaken! Kurokane: Hey shut up! I dont have to take orders from a witch like you "definitely"! Mayabi: A witch?! (A pound vein appears on her head as she balls up her fist.) You!! (She stops and takes a deep breath.) (She grabs his hand.) I'm taking you home! Kurokane: (He looks mad as he points down the street.) How many times do I have to say it today? My house is right over there!! Mayabi: Your coming with me weather you like like it or not! Kurokane: (He snatches his hand away.) I'm not doing anything you ask! Mayabi: {I was told that the Uzumaki's were stubborn but this is ridiculous.} (She grips him up by his collar.) Kurokane: (He instictivly punches her in the cheek.) Mayabi: (Everything goes quiet as she blinks 3 times.) Kurokane: (He starts panicking.) Oh my god! I'm sorry I didnt mean to hit you it was just a reaction! Mayabi: (She looks ticked off.) Inner Mayabi: (A giant black and white version of her stands over her body. This spirit has the word inner written on her forehead.) {Did he just HIT ME?!!!!} Kurokane: (He is scared.) Uh I've got somewhere to go so.....bye! (He runs away.) Mayabi: Oh no, you're not going anywhere!! Kurokane: (He is running.) Gotta get away! Mayabi: (She chases him.) Get back here! Kurokane: No way dude! (He jumps on a dumpster.) Mayabi: (She turns down a alley way.) Kurokane: (He looks left and right.) Crap....nowhere to go. Mayabi: (She walks in front of the dumpster. She now sees him.) Look here you little annoyance! Kurokane: (He waves his hands and shakes his head.) Mayabi:(She uses ninja hand signs.) snake, bird. (Her hands glow blue.) Kurokane: How are you doing that? Mayabi: Mental Grasp Genjustu! Kurokane: (Everything around him become wavy.) Huh?! (The ground becomes the sky and the sky becomes the ground. Metal pipes burst form the ground and tie themselves around him. He can't move.) Ahh! (He falls out. his mind was basiclly overloaded.) Mayabi: (She punches and then grabs Kuro and the screen goes white.) out in Kurokane: (He awakes laying in grass looking up at some trees. the sun is beating down through the leaves of the trees.) Egggghhhh....(He sits up.) Where am I? (He stands up.) This doesn't look like Philadelphia. Am I in cobbs creek park? Mayabi: (She walks up behind him.) Hey. Kurokane: (He turns around quickly striking some kind of funny defense pose.) Mayabi: Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Kurokane: Where is this place? Mayabi: (She smiles.) You are in Konohakagure. Kurokane: (He understands japanese.) The village hidden in the leaves? Mayabi: (She places her hands behind her back.) Yes, we are a ninja village that exist in the five great ninja countries. Kurokane: So you really meant it when you said that you were a ninja? Mayabi: Yes. Kurokane: If I'm not mistaken this is japan. Mayabi: (She nods.) Kurokane: So how did you get me here? Did you do some sort of cool ninja disappearing act? Mayabi: By plane...disappearing act? Kurokane: Why did you bring me here? Mayabi: It was my mission. Kurokane: It was your mission to pick me up? Maybe I should have made it my mission to pick you up "defnitely". (He is trying to flirt with her.) Mayabi: In your dreams. Anyway you had to be brought here so that you could be taught to be a ninja. Kurokane: (He cuts her off.) Hey dont you know that move you did when you were chasing me? Mayabi: My Mental Grasp Jutsu? Kurokane: Yeah that! I noticed the movement you made using your hands. I know how to do one of those things. (He places two fingers up and places his other hands sideways having the same two fingers on the other hand right behind the first two.) Mayabi: (She recognizes the hand sign and is shocked.) Kurokane: Magic move Double! (Smoke emits from his feet and when it clears their is another kurokane laying on the ground looking suffocated. He smiles feeling proud of himself.) Mayabi: (She has a omega teardrop on her head.) {It's Kagebunshin. Not a good one though.} Where did you learn that? Kurokane: I grew up living with an aunt of mine. She taught me this magic trick and told me that one day it would come in handy. Who would have thought that she would be right? Mayabi: (She feels offended.) Magic trick?! It's not magic!! What you used is known as Ninjutsu! Kurokane: Ninjutsu?! Mayabi: Yes, it's one of the 3 basic fighting skills of the ninja. The move you just used is known as Kagebunshin no justu. Kurokane: Kagebunshin? That means shadow clone. Mayabi: As I said there are 3 basic techniques ninja use. There's Taijutsu, which is hand to hand fightining. Genjustu which are illusionary techniques. Like the Mental Grasp Justu I used on you. They are used to confuse and disorient the opponent. Then there's ninjutsu. Just as with Genjutsu Ninjutsu is used by making hand signs and focusing on your chakra. Kurokane: Cool I know a Ninjustu! I'm the greatest ever! Mayabi: Knowing 1 ninja move doesnt make you great kid. You have a lot of studying to do on hand seals and chakra. Too bad it's the middle of the academy school year maybe we could have entered you. It looks like i'll be personally teaching you about chakra. Kurokane: I dont need any lessons! Looks at this! (He closes his eyes and concentrates.) clone hand sign. Kagebunshin no Justu! (There is a puff of smoke and this time there are 2 clones but both are in the same state the last one was in.) Yeah, my aunt made me study up on that catra stuff. Mayabi: Chakra! Inner Mayabi: So he can make two broken clones but cant make one perfect clone? This kid is a ninjetic mistake! Mayabi: {At least he's making progress.} Kurokane: It was boring and I never understood why she made me do that. Mayabi: Perhaps she knew that one day you would come back to Konoha. Kurokane: Come BACK to the leaf village? I've never been here a day in my life. Mayabi: That isnt true. You were born here. Kurokane: I-I was? Mayabi: Yes, you are the son of Kurocane Uzuamki. Kurokane: So my father's name is Kurocane? Is he here?! I've always wanted to meet him!"Definitely" Mayabi: (She places her hand over her arm and looks to the side sadly.) Sadly no he isn't. Kurokane: (He grins.) What is he out on some type of awesome top secrete ninja mission?! Mayabi: No...Kuro your father is....(She looks his way but he is not there.) Kurokane? Kurokane: (He is standing on a building.) Hey all of you villagers out there!! I have arrived! I am Kurokane Uzumaki, and don't you forget it "definitly"!!! Mayabi: What an ego...GET DOWN FROM THERE! ???: (There is a girl with yellow hair walking looking at kurokane. She is really staring his way and hasnt blinked.) Kurokane: (He looks down and sees a boy that looks to be his age with dark blue hair wearing a tan jacket with the Uchiha symbol on it and blue tan army pants leaning against a wall with his eyes closed and his hands in his pocket. For some reason Kurokane doesnt like this guy.) Blue Haired boy: (He can feel Kuro's eyes on him. he stands up strait opens his eyes and gives kuro a annoyed look and closes his eyes before walking off.) Kurokane: (There is an explosion not too far from where he is standing.) What the heck was that?! (He grins.) Looks like it's time to test out my ninja skills! (He goes hopping from roof to roof towards the explosion.) Mayabi: Kurokane! No wait! (She runs after him.) Inner Mayabi: {I never got to take him to the Hokage's office! I'm never going to get paid! No!} Kurokane: Here I come "definitely"! (The screen freezes as he hops in front of it with Mayabi shown chasing him with her arm out in the background.) Kuro learns that he was meant to be a ninja but does he have the skills to actually do it? Find out by reading the next Kurokane: First Stand Category:Story Category:Kurokane